


Ahora tú

by Carismai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carismai/pseuds/Carismai
Summary: Sanji, desesperado tras una funesta carta, ha saltado a un bote, dejando atrás a toda la tripulación, sin apenas pensarlo. Pero no sabe que a veces, ante las malas noticias, surgen apoyos inesperados. Incluso insólitos. Apoyos que ni siquiera has pedido, ni buscado. Otra cosa, es que estés dispuesto a aceptarlos.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos y renuncias:  
> -One Piece, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen (jooo), así que no pretendo lucrar e con ellos;sólo los he tomado prestados unos capitulillos para entretener.  
> -El título y la letra de la canción es de Malú. Asimismo, cada capítulo tiene el título de de una canción distinta que recomiendo ponerse de fondo en dicho capítulo (aparte de distintas recomendaciones que pueda hacer)   
> -La historia estaría situada justo después de Ennies Lobby y antes de conocer a Brook(por eso éste no sale, lo siento)  
> -Cuando escribí esta historia fue hace años e iba yo por el tomo 60,así que no se sabía nada del pasado de Sanji;por tanto, disculpad que haya añadido yo alguna licencia.  
> Dicho esto, sólo me queda desearos que lo paséis tan bien leyendo como yo lo pasé escribiendo;)   
> Dentro, fanfic

PRÓLOGO

Miró el papel, sin creérselo.

No...sin querer creérselo.

Dio una calada profunda, pero el cigarro no le supo a nada más que a cenizas.

Con furia, tiró el cigarrillo al cubo de fregar de la cocina del ahora silencioso Thousand Sunny, donde se apagó, siseando.

Con pulso tembloroso, volvió a releer la nota que le había llegado por pájaro mensajero hacía un rato. Habían llegado más para los otros, que estaban abajo estirando las piernas y haciendo compras, pero en nada que había visto el remitente de la suya, había prácticamente tirado las otras sobre la cama de Ussop antes de encerrarse en la cocina.

No podía ser, joder

Pero ahí estaba la tosca letra de Patty, gritándole que así era.

 

 

_Sanji;_

 

_Tío, tengo que escribirte, y sabes que no lo haría si no fuera serio: el viejo se muere. No sé muy bien qué le pasa, pero los matasanos no le dan muchas esperanzas._

_Pensé que tenía que decírtelo, sé que me matarías si no lo hiciera y te enteraras luego. Espero pillarte a tiempo._

_Adiós_

_Patty._

 

 

Tan claro como siempre, Patty, pensó Sanji con amargura, haciendo una bola con la nota y tirándola por el ojo de buey con furia, como si quisiera con eso darle a Patty por darle esas noticias, o mandarlo todo a tomar por culo.

Destrozó, literalmente, el cubo de una patada.

Joder¡JODER!

Siempre había creído que el viejo era indestructible¿y se lo iba a cargar una puta enfermedad? ¿Así? ¿Sin más?

Con dedos temblorosos, encendió otro cigarrilloy la calada le ayudó a tomar una resolución.

Tengo... 

Tengo que irme, y ya, decidió.

Tomaría el tren marítimo en la isla anterior, andaría o lo que fuera. Tenía que llegar a tiempo

¡No, joder, no pienses eso, idiota!, se dijo a sí mismo, corriendo hacia la habitación.

A toda prisa, cargó su dinero, un botiquín y unas cuantas cosas más en una mochila.

 

Con cautela, salió a cubierta... e inspiró, algo aliviado de ver que estaba todavía solo. Bienaún no habrían terminado.

Se los imaginó, andando por la ciudad, y se mordió el labio. Nami estaría comprándose esa ropa tan bonita que usaba; Robin y Chopper estarían por las bibliotecas; Ussop estaría buscando quién sabía qué; Franky, mecanismos y otras virguerías y Luffy estaría agotando las existencias de los restaurantes de la zona.

Y Zoro... bueno, a saber dónde estaba ese marimo, pensó, suspirando, pero el caso era que también a él iba a echarlo de menos.

Al pensar en eso, sonrió débilmente .

Sabía que iba a joderles a Luffy y a los demás... pero más les jodería desandar todo lo andado.

Además... era asunto suyo.

Lo siento, chicos, pensó para sí, sintiéndose culpable de nuevo mientras iba hacia uno de los botes que hacía poco habían comprado para el Sunny. Lo sientopero seguro que me entenderéis. 

 Primero dejó sus cosas en uno de los lados, sin casi levantar la lona más que para meterse, y luego, con toda la habilidad y ligereza que pudo, comenzó a bajar el bote hacia el agua, sin importarle el ruido que estaba haciendo, pasando desapercibido entre el follón y el ajetreo de los ruidos del puerto y de la costa.

Casi gritó cuando, con un último tirón, el bote aterrizó bruscamente en el agua, casi como dando un salto. Pero, en cuanto el bote se estabilizó, cogió el remo y empezó a alejarse deprisa.

Sólo pensaba en llegar, llegar... .

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sanji sólo paró a respirar cuando la costa ya no se oía. Jadeó, sudando, y mirando el sol de la tarde. 

Ni gaviotas, se veían.

Ahora estaba en medio del mar. 

Había hecho kilómetros.

Pero, aun así, no se había acercado ni una mínima parte de la distancia.

Y no... no quería llegar tarde.

Suspiró, notando la cabeza embotada. Sólo había pensado en remar, remar y remar. 

Por el mero esfuerzo y por el oleaje, toda la barca se había llenado de agua, menos la parte de la comida, y él estaba empapado tanto del agua salada, que le escocía en la piel que había comenzado a quemarse, como de su propio sudor, que hacía que las quemaduras le escocieran aún más. Le dolían muchísimo los brazos y .

Joder... 

Tenía ganas de dormirse, pero sabía que no se podía permitir ese lujo, más estando solo. 

Así que, suspirando, se abrió la camisa, refrescándose un poco la cara con agua del mar y decidiendo que era hora de tomar un poco del agua que había traído. 

Sonrió débilmente, casi saboreando el agua dulce ya. Tal vez aprovechara y tomara algo, aunque fuera para recuperar las fuerzas. Teníatenía que racionar lo que se había traído.

Con gesto cansado, levantó la lona.

 

Pero casi le dio un patatús cuando, al lado de la bolsa de comida, vio una cara muy, muy conocida, cuyo propietario roncaba como un bendito, tendido debajo de la lona cuando largo era.

 

E, incapaz de articular palabra, vio como, al recibir la luz del sol, el tumbado guiñó sus ojos dorados, dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo antes de estirarse cuan largo era y decir, como quien no quería la cosa:

 

-Ah... hola, cocinero - bostezó el peliverde al ver al rubio con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿Ya es la hora de la cena?

 

Instantes después, el espadachín Zoro Roronoa, de una patada, salía volando por la borda del bote .


	2. Don't stand so close to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas tardeeeees... ;)  
> Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo, cuyo título y canción son "Don't stand so close to me", de Police https://youtu.be/KNIZofPB8ZM  
> Dejado el enlace, que disfruteeeeeis

  
DON´T STAND SO CLOSE TO ME

 

  * A ver que yo me entere: estamos aquí porque te ha dado lo que sea, ¿no?



Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, y luego, lo mato, pensó Sanji, rechinando los dientes, conteniendo muy a duras penas las ganas de estrangularlo mientras Zoro se sacudía el agua después del chapuzón.  
No se le podían haber quedado dormidas en el bote Nami-swan, Robin-swan o, incluso, las dos. Eso sí que habría sido genial, pensó Sanji con picardía por un momento...  
Para luego volver a la tierra.  
Nooooooo, se le tenía que haber quedado durmiendo precisamente el capullo mayor de los ex caza recompensas de todo el reino.  
Éste le miraba con cierta suficiencia, ya totalmente despierto por el chapuzón.  
-No te importa. masculló el rubio.  
Zoro se estiró.  
-Tienes razón, no me importa a donde vayas. Pero a los otros sí que les va a importar.  
Sanji se mordió el labio.  
Ahí el marimo tenía razón.

-¿Habrás al menos dejado una nota? preguntó, mirándolo atentamente.  
-No.  
Ahora a Zoro se le escapó una sonrisita irónica.  
-¿Te habrás traído un log pose, al menos?  
-No. replicó Sanji, conteniéndose como buenamente podía, con ganas de darse de cabezazos contra el bote...  
Y más cuando vio cómo la sonrisa de Zoro se ampliaba TODAVÍA más.  
-¿Y pretendías irte en un bote a dónde?  
Ahí ya Sanji explotó:  
-¡Bueno, vale ya de tocarme los huevos!¡¿Quién te mandaba quedarte dormido en el bote, marimo?!  
-¿Y quién te mandaba a ti largarte, cejas de shushi…?¡UAAAA!

Zoro volvió a salir volando de una patada, y el rubio hizo lo que pudo por no alejarse remando a toda prisa y por esperar a que el peliverde llegara nadando.  
-¡Oye, a ver si el próximo que sale volando eres tú, cabrón! gritó Zoro desde el agua, comenzando a encaramarse.  
-Cállate, cállateee - dijo el rubio, con ganas de ahogarlo pero, suspirando, en vez de eso, le dio la mano...   
... y el que gritó ahora mientras caía al agua fue el cocinero, mientras Zoro se subía como si tal cosa.

-¡SERÁS...! empezó a gritar Sanji...   
. .. instantes antes de ser agarrado por el peliverde, que lo subió a pulso al bote.  
-Te la debía. No me jodas.- dijo el susodicho escuetamente, quitándose la camiseta.  
Sanji desvió la mirada, furioso. No, si encima, como si no tuviera bastante con verlo en pelotas en el camarote del barco...   
... aunque no supo por qué, ahí, en un espacio tan reducido, notó una alteración extraña que le hizo a la vez mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. En el barco siempre podía irse a la cocina a dormir, pero ahí...   
Al darse cuenta de que Zoro lo miraba, disimuló, quitándose la camisa mojada y carraspeando.  
-En fin...el caso es que tendré que aguantarte hasta que lleguemos a tierra. Y a ver si la comida nos llega…  
La madre que lo parió  
Para él había traído para cinco días.  
Zoro, para mayor furia del rubio, se encogió de hombros.  
-Bueno... por mí no te preocupes, yo me voy a dormir. Avísame cuando lleguemos.  
Y, así, se volvió a dormir.  
De golpe.  
Sanji tuvo ganas de volver a tirarlo por la borda... pero se contuvo como buenamente pudo.

 

*********

 

Todos en el Thousand Sunny estaban en corro, alrededor de Robin que, a una distancia prudencial de una vela, sostenía un papel mojado a poca distancia de su cara morena, tratando de ver lo que ponía con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.  
Hacía cosa de una media hora que el barco se había puesto patas arriba.

  
_Ussop, canturreando, feliz porque había encontrado en las tiendas todo lo que necesitaba, sacó la caña de pescar, preparándola mientras escuchaba a los otros trajinar por el barco, que estaba a punto de partir._

_-¡Eh, Ussop! ¿Es que vas a hacer prácticas de tiro ahora?_   
_La voz curiosa de su capitán de sombrero de paja y pelo moreno le sacó de su ensoñación._   
_-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices, Luffy?- se extrañó el moreno de pelo rizado y larga nariz - ¡Si aún ni hemos salido!_   
_-¿Entonces, qué hacen tus dianas flotantes en el agua?_

_Extrañadísimo, Ussop corrió hacia donde Luffy le señalabay quedó aún más extrañado de ver que, efectivamente, todas sus dianas estaban flotando en el agua, curiosamente formando una línea…_   
_y entonces se escuchó el grito de Nami:_   
_-¡Eh! ¡Que falta un bote! gritó la pelirroja de ojos pardos._   
_Se habrá caído dijo Luffy, encogiéndose de hombros._   
_-¡CÓMO COÑO SE VA A CAER! gritó Franky, el musculoso y medio ciborg mecánico de pelo azulado, corriendo - ¡Si lo sujeté y miré bien los cabos antes, joder!_   
_-Y...y falta Sanji, ¡no lo encuentro!- gritó Chopper saliendo de la cocina - ¿No se había quedado él de guardia?_

_De pronto Ussop vio que la cuerda de su caña se ponía tensa un momento para quedarse otra vez colgando. Con extrañeza, la elevó_   
_y todos vieron una nota, arrugada y hecha una bola, que colgaba del anzuelo._   
_Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, Robin la cogió..  y pudo ver, aunque borrosa, la primera palabra de la nota:_   
_-Sanji - leyó._

Y así, a trancas y barrancas, había acabado de leer la carta.  
¡Bum!  
Un fuerte puñetazo de Luffy contra la madera los sacó a todos de la ensoñación.  
El moreno de chaleco rojo y sombrero de paja estaba totalmente serio, mirando al suelo con los dientes apretados.  
-¡Será idiota! - masculló - ¡Vamos a cogerlo para llevarlo allá a rastras!  
-¡Eh, Luffy, esp... ! - gritó el renito, pero casi fue atropellado por él, y luego por Nami.  
-¡No, Chopper, tiene razón! ¡Tenemos que ponernos en marcha! gritó Nami, también furiosa - ¡Sigamos las dianas de Ussop!¡Está claro ahora que forman una línea! dijo, subiendo por las escaleras.  
-¡Espera, tía, que te ayudo! gritó Franky, corriendo detrás - ¡Voy a poner el barco a máxima potencia!  
-Pero... - dijo el narizotas, pensativo - ¿Y qué tienen que ver mis dianas con esto? ¡Si Sanji ha querido irse no las habrá dejado él, vamos!  
Robin, aún sentada, también estaba pensativa.  
-No... pero... - entonces de pronto pareció como si se le hubiese encendido algo - ¿Dónde está Zoro? ¿No ha llegado aún?  
Ussop y Chopper se miraron de hito en hito, y el renito se rascó la barbilla:  
-Suele... suele ser el último... por eso..  por eso aún no lo había echado en...   
Pero en seguida los que estaban allí sumaron dos y dos... 

 

*********

 

Sanji, otra vez con la chaqueta puesta, cabeceaba, en la noche, tratando de no dormirse.  
No sabía cuántas horas llevaba ya despierto, manteniendo el rumbo hacia..  ¿hacia dónde?

Lo único claro era que había empezado a dirigirse al este.  
Y, para cabrearlo aún más, los ronquidos de Zoro resonaban por toda la oscuridad.  
Joder..  entre estar solo y eso, no había ninguna diferencia.  
Al... al menos los ronquidos del marimo me mantienen despierto, pensó, incorporándose, mirando a Zoro.  
De verdad, de todos los sitios para dormir...  
¿Y cómo se había podido dormir de nuevo sin camiseta ni nada?  
Coño, deja de ponerte colorado, que es el marimo, joder, se dijo, meneando la cabeza. ¡Ya lo has visto en pelotas antes en el camarote, igual que a los otros!  
Aunque los otros no lo ponían tan incómodo.  
Pero suspiró.  
Por hacerse el duro aún se va a enfermar, ya verás, se dijo, sacando la manta del armarito del bote y echándosela por encima.  
Y se sintió aún más incómodo cuando sus manos rozaron la piel de Zoro al taparlo.  
Tratando de olvidarse de eso, volvió a su puesto, encendiendo el mechero para tener un poco de calor.  
Joder  
Se acordaba de cuando él y el viejo, en esa isla, después de entenderse. Entonces,  
ambos muriéndose de hambre, habían mirado a la noche igual que él ahora…  
Lo que había llovido, suspiró, bostezando, cabeceando.  
Cerró los ojos un momento.  
_Ahí estaba otra vez, con nueve años, muerto de hambre, sentado al lado del viejo._  
 _Habían...jeje, habían pensado un juego para intentar aguantar. Uno contaba una historia y el otro intentaba continuarla. Ahora le tocaba a él, con un chiste de toc, toc. Normalmente no le gustabany ahora los estaba empezando a adorar._  
 _Eran lo único que le salía._  
 _-Toc..toc - musitó, con la garganta cansaday se dio cuenta de que el viejo no contestaba.- Eh...viejo...toc, toc…_  
 _Temblando, se incorporó._  
 _-Toctoc - musitó, y entonces, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, lo cogió de los hombros - ¡Eh, viejo, t...!_  
 _Y gritó cuando, en vez de la cara del hombre, bajo sus bigotes, apareció una calavera, que le miraba en una silenciosa acusación._  
 _Esto es culpa tuya ._

Despertó abruptamente…y apenas sí le tranquilizó ver que seguía en el bote.  
¡Mierda!  
Una...una pesadilla  
Miró entonces a Zoro...y no supo si reír o llorar al ver que le marimo seguía durmiendo, aparentemente sin haberse enterado.  
-Zoro- lo llamó. Entonces gritó - ¡Eh! ¡Marimo!¡Marimo, despierta!  
Pero suspiró. Era como intentar despertar a una montaña de ladrillos.  
Con temblorosa resignación, se giró de nuevo a la proa del bote, cabeceando.  
No te duermas, no te duermas, se dijo.  
No te duermas .

 

*********

 

Los brazos creados por Robin en el casco del barco terminaron de subir el último disco, que Ussop cogió con gesto cansado, sin ocultar un bostezo.  
-Los discos se han terminado.  
-Menos mal...porque ahora cierro los ojos y los veo- dijo Chopper, claramente mareado, casi con sus ojos como espirales.  
-¿Cuántos tenías?-dijo Luffy, asomándose a la barandilla, aburrido hacía ya un buen rato de contar.  
Llevaban así desde que habían conectado todoy ya estaba empezando a amanecer.  
-Unos...doscientos, más o menos. suspiró Ussopp, con el brazo dolorido – Desde luego, se ha quedado a gusto, los ha cogido todos.

-¿Y...ahora qué? preguntó Luffy.  
-Y yo qué sé...  
Nami, mientras, con el catalejo, escrutaba el horizonte...pero nada.  
Con esta poca luz...mierda.  
Por mucho que Franky consiguiera ir algo más rápido con el Sunny, si no sabían por dónde habían ido ....Si es que no se habían matado entre ellos a esas alturas, claro.  
Inspirando, pasó adentro, a mirar sus mapas y a volver a preguntar al mecánico, esperando que ahora pudiera ayudarla.  
¿Ha...habría alguna isla por allí cerca?

 

*********

 

El fuerte bamboleo del bote contra el mar lo despertó abruptamente.  
¿Cuándo me he subido yo a una lancha motora?, pensó Sanji, levantándose de golpe  
para ver que Zoro, a toda mecha, metía los dos remos en el agua, casi como si quiera sacar toda el agua del océano, haciendo palanca contra las olas de tal forma que a ratos el bote casi saltaba.  
-¡Baja el ritmo! ¡Baja! ¡Que vamos a volcar! -gritó el cocinero, sujetándose a los bordes del bote.  
Zoro al oírlo, ralentizó los golpes.

Entonces Sanji cayó en la cuenta.  
-¿Has...has seguido remando desde que me dormí?- el peliverde asintió y el rubio se terminó de sentar, con cara de pánico - Dios mío...estamos perdidos  
-Oye, yo no soy el que se ha quedado dormido cuando le tocaba remar. Si quieres, me quedo de brazos cruzados mientras este bote sigue a la deriva y nos ahogamos los dos.

Sanji suspiró. Vale, se había pasado, pero...¡Aaargh!  
Se sintió un poco más arrepentido cuando vio que tenía la manta por encima.  
Zoro dijo, a modo de explicación:  
-Cuando me he despertado, estabas a punto de caer al agua. Si tan cansado estabas, me podías haber llamado.  
No supo decir por qué, pero le extrañó el tono en la frase del marimo.  
-Si te llamé. No sé si lo sabes, pero cuesta mucho despertarte. -bostezó Sanji, pensando que un comentario sarcástico sobre la utilidad de Zoro estaría totalmente fuera de lugar ahora. La verdad, le había hecho un favor. Miró al cielo, para disimular, y se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba empezando a hacer de día, con la luz de antes de amanecer - ¿Cuánto he dormido?  
-Un par de horas. Creía que ibas a dormir más.  
-No me gustan los botes. Me ponen nervioso.- disimuló el rubio.  
-Pues no haberte subido en uno. - cortando la incipiente réplica de Sanji que ya venía, el peliverde preguntó - ¿Sabes hacia dónde vamos?  
Sanji, entonces, se contuvo para mirar y tratar de averiguarlo.  
-Bueno... no soy Nami-swan…Peroa ver... De momento no se ven gaviotas, así que seguimos mar adentro. - miró por donde empezaba a salir la luz del sol - Vamos justo en el lado contrario del sol, así que estamos en dirección oeste ... - se llevó la mano a la cara, con resignación-... que es justo el rumbo contrario del que llevaba yo ... ¡Uaaaaaaaa!

Sin dilación, Zoro dio un giro de 180º, haciendo bambolearse amenazadoramente la barca y poniendo rumbo justo hacia donde salía el sol.  
Sanji, en cuanto escupió el agua marina que le había salpicado, lo miró, perplejo, más al ver que no bajaba el ritmo.  
Incluso pareció que lo había aumentado.  
-¿Pero... ?  
-Te lo dije. dijo Zoro, sin mirarlo - Es asunto tuyo. Yo en tus cosas, no me meto. lo miró entonces con el rabillo del ojo y, al ver su expresión de sorpresa, carraspeó - Eso sí, lo que pase cuando Luffy te pille, me trae al pairo.  
¿Y por qué lo último me suena más falso que un berri de chocolate?, pensó Sanji para sí.  
No se le había escapado que a Zoro sí se le había escapado una sonrisa nerviosa.  
Gracias, marimo, pensó, suspirando para sí.  
Fue a coger un remo, pero Zoro lo impidió.  
-No. - dijo, secamente. - Tú dirígeme y ya está. Voy más rápido solo.  
-¿Y qué hago? ¿Me quedo mirándote? Que no tenemos precisamente muchos temas en común.  
-Haberte traído un libro o algo.  
Sanji volvió a sentir la necesidad de tirarlo otra vez al agua, pero se contuvo.  
En silencio, empezó a sacar las raciones del bote, para distribuirlas.  
A ver, pensó ... si tenía yo para cinco días, para los dos... joder, dos y medio... si las estiro, podremos aguantar tres...  
-A mí no me pongas. Voy bien.- avisó la voz de Zoro.  
Pero Sanji zanjó la cuestión.  
-No digas gilipolleces. Lo menos que quiero es aguantarte hambriento.  
Esperó que Zoro no se diera cuenta de que su tono había sido más suave de lo que había querido.

 

  
*********

 

Zoro seguía remando, sin bajar el ritmo, bajo la luz de la luna, siguiendo la misma dirección.  
Ya hacía por lo menos unas horas que era de noche.  
Y el día no había ido demasiado mal para lo que podía haber ido. Alguna que otra discusión con el cocinerucho y poco más  
Aunque la verdad, el hecho de que no hubiesen estado todo el santo día discutiendo era lo que no le terminaba de encajar. Normalmente él habría acabado en el mar más de dos veces, y de tres…y el otro, para qué contarlas... .  
Escuchó un sonido.  
Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sanji. Había tenido que volver a apartarlo del borde y volver a taparlo con la manta, porque había vuelto a quedarse dormido sin querer. Cocinero idiota, pensó para sí. ¿Por qué si está cansado no se echa a dormir y punto? Parece que le gusta hacer las cosas difíciles.  
Inspiró un momento, tomando aire...  
Y entonces lo oyó.  
El rubio se quejaba, en sueños, revolviéndose.  
Inspirando, fue a seguir...  
..pero notó que el cocinero se revolvía más, lastimeramente, casi quitándose la manta del todo.  
Entonces, paró de remar.  
-Eh...cocinerucho - dijo en voz baja, pero notó que eso no surtía efecto. Joder  
Era como el día anterior.  
De hecho... habían sido sus gemidos los que le habían despertado la otra vez.  
Entonces, se acercó, despacio, con cuidado de no despertarlo.  
Vio que tenía toda la cara llena de sudor, asustada, con los ojos rodeados de ojeras y apretados, como sin poder abrirlos..    
Con cuidado, pasó su mano por su pelo, apretándola un poco cuando notó que con eso parecía volver a tranquilizarse... y se descubrió sonriendo cuando vio que, al poco rato, su expresión cambiaba mientras, en sueños, su cabeza pareció seguir la mano de Zoro. Al poco rato, su respiración era calmada, y su expresión, a la luz de la luna, era totalmente tranquila.  
-Cada vez te entiendo menos, cocinerucho - le susurró, con suavidad, antes de volver a arroparlo y seguir a la tarea.  
Por lo que fuera, sabía que lo mejor era llegar pronto a tierra.


End file.
